I Loved Her First
by zabani-chan
Summary: It was a sad day for the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans. The first funeral a little girl attended, the death of a loved one, and a dark, rainy day.


I Loved Her First

Zabani-chan

One-shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Now that that's out of my system, we can talk. This is a SasSak, NarHin story. It is a oneshot. It has a lot of flashbacks, and its mainly about their kids. The song used is "I Loved Her First" by Heartland. I am a country freak, and after listening to this song so many times, I finally decided to make a story about it. Kind of. And since I love country, be expecting a lot of stories (mostly one-shot) with country lyrics. Some stories may even include lyrics from anime songs.**

**Here is the story!!**

It was raining that day. Harder than it ever had in Konoha. A large group of people stood in front a single grave, all dressed in black, five bearing the Uchiha symbol, four bearing the Uzumaki symbol. A pink haired lady sobbed into a black haired man's chest. A black haired lady sobbed into a blond haired man's chest. Both men stared at the grave, eyes sad, onyx eyes more so.

**Look at the two of you dancing that way**

**Lost in the moment and each other's face**

**So much in love your alone in this place**

**Like there's nobody else in the world**

"_It's a girl!" A 20 year old Naruto yelled to a 20 year old Sasuke, running out of the delivery room. _

"_Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, running to him and grabbing his shoulder. Naruto was grinning like an idiot, and readjusted his Hokage hat. _

"_Yeah, I'm sure! You can go in now." The words were barely had barely left his mouth as the doors swung shut behind Sasuke. Naruto smiled sincerely. _

_Sakura was lying on the bed, a soft bundle held in her arms. He walked over and she smiled brightly at him. She moved the pink blanket a bit so he could see his daughter._

"_Would you like to hold her?" she asked softly He nodded numbly, and took the baby from her gently. As he cradled his first child, she opened her eyes. He smiled. Her bangs were pink, the rest black. Her eyes a vivid aquamarine. _

His hold on Sakura tightened, and she buried her head deeper into his shoulder. He could hear Naruto and Hinata behind him trying to comfort both his 3 three children (2 boys, 1 girl) and their own (1 boy, 1 girl).

**I was enough for her not long ago**

**I was her number one**

**She told me so**

**And she still means the world to me**

"_Daddy!" a pink/black haired girl ran up to him, hugging his legs tightly, "Don't you know what day I is?!"_

_He feigned stupidity._

"_No, I don't. What day is it?" he asked teasingly._

"_Liar! You do too know what day it is!" she yelled accusingly, pointing a finger at him. He laughed. _

"_Yes, I know. How old are you going to be?" he asked, just as Sakura came into the room and leaned on the doorway._

"_I'll be five!"_

"_Yes, and now you need to go and greet your guests, Cho."_

"_Hai, okasan!" Cho yelled as she ran out the door. Sakura smiled. _

"_Where does that girl get her energy?" she wondered aloud. _

"_Who knows?" he chuckled. _

His onyx eyes stayed glued to the grave, not yet reading the words on the stone. The kinds were gone. He had asked Naruto to take them home. Sakura was still crying loudly, and their clothes were like a second skin.

**Just so you know **

**So be careful when you hold my girl**

**Time changes everything**

**Life must go on**

"_Dad!" a 12 year old girl ran into his study, where he was reading the last mission report. He stopped reading and looked up._

"_Guess what?"_

"_You failed the exam?" he asked, joking. She blanched._

"_No! I passed that 2 weeks ago! Guess again!" she nearly yelled. He had started to vaguely wonder if she hung around Naruto's family too much to be this loud. _

"_I give."_

"_You're no fun at that game." She pouted. He smiled gently. _

"_So what's the good news?"_

_She blinked and immediately brightened._

"_Oh yeah! We were put on genin teams today! And Rida Uzumaki and Shinju Hyuuga are on my team!" she gushed, turning slight red. He smirked. _

"_You already have a crush on both of them?" he asked. She turned even redder. _

"_N-n-no-NO!"_

_He laughed._

Everyone had always called her 'Daddy's little girl', because they were always together. He clenched his teeth as more and more memories of them flashed through his mind.

**And I'm not gonna stand in your way**

**But I loved her first and I held her first**

**And in a place in my heart will always be hers**

**From the first breath she breathed**

"_How did you mission go?" he asked. She ignored him and walked right past him. He frowned in concern and confusion and went after her. She sat on her bed, knees drawn up and arms wrapped around them, head down. He sat nest to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked gently. She remained quiet. He sighed softly. Dealing with a 15 year old was hard. A soft sob broke the silence. He immediately tightened his hold. _

"_He's dead." She whispered, her voice cracking. He frowned again._

"_Who?"_

_She looked up, aquamarine eyes glistening with overflowing tears. _

"…_Rida…" she said._

"_Oh, Cho. I'm sorry." He hugged her tightly._

"_I didn't love him anymore, but he was still like family to me." She sobbed._

"_Sshhh. I know. I know." He rubbed her back soothingly._

_It was the first funeral Cho had ever attended_

**When she first smiled at me**

**I knew the love of a father runs deep**

**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**

**But it's still hard to giver her away**

_It was her 18__th__ birthday. She had grown into a beautiful woman. He smiled and he watched her laugh with all her friends, Shinju holding her right hand. They were to be married in a couple on months. Sakura came over and wrapped her arms around his waist, and his arms automatically wrapped around her waist. _

"_It's hard to believe she's 18 right now." She said. He looked at his daughter again, and smiled when they made eye contact._

"_I know."_

**I loved her first**

**How could that beautiful woman with you**

**Be the same freckle faced girl that I knew**

**The one that I read all those fairy tales to**

_She looked absolutely beautiful in that white dress. Strapless, and fit her body like a glove. His little girl was getting married, and he was kind of sad that she would no longer be an Uchiha, but a Hyuuga instead. But he was glad it was someone that she had grown up with, and at least it was Neji's son. That made him feel a bit better. _

_Thoughts of what would become of Shinju if he ever hurt her was abruptly stopped as he saw the two gaze lovingly at each other._

The cold, wet ground was all he could see, but he could clearly see her face in his mind. He glanced over at Shinju and their only child. A little girl. She looked like her mother, minus her white eyes. Both were crying.

**And tucked into bed all those nights**

**And I knew the first time I saw you with you**

**It was only a matter of time**

**But I loved her first and I held her first**

_He stood outside with a pacing Shinju, listening to the screams coming from the other side of the door. It was rather embarrassing to see that Shinju was doing what he had done all those years ago. _

"_Your pacing is annoying." He said bluntly. Shinju froze, and looked over at him. He blushed and turned away. The door slammed open and once again Naruto came strolling out. He smiled brightly._

"_It's a girl!" he yelled. Shinju nearly fainted with relief and joy. _

Sakura's crying had dwindled slowly down to hiccups and sniffles. She still had her head in his shoulder, as if not daring to look behind her.

"Where are the kids?" she asked, her voice broken. He stood, unflinching.

"Naruto and Hinata took them home."

She nodded.

**And a place in my heart will always be hers**

**From the first breath she breathed**

**When she first smiled at me**

**I knew the love of a father runs deep**

**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**

**But its still hard to give**

**I loved her first**

He led Sakura away, followed by Shinju and their daughter. He glanced back only once before the rain clouded his vision and he could no longer see the grave and the writing on it.

**From the first breath she breathed**

**When she first smiled at me**

**I knew the love of a father runs deep**

**Someday you might know what I'm going through**

**When a miracle smiles up at you**

**I loved her first**

Cho Uchiha- Hyuuga

Age 25

Mother of Ai Hyuuga

Wife of Shinju Hyuuga

Daughter of

Sasuke Uchiha

And Sakura Uchiha

K.I.A.

8

End

Was it good? Was it sad? Did you cry? I cried towards the end.

Name Translations: Cho – butterfly Rida – leader Shinju – pearl Ai – love

R&R please!


End file.
